An electronic device (e.g., a telecommunications device for the deaf (TDD) or a teletype (TTY) device) for text communication, via a telephone line, may be used if one or more parties has hearing or speech difficulties. A TTY device may permit the hearing impaired to communicate with different services using a visual display and a keyboard instead of audio input and output. A typical TTY device may transmit text live, e.g., via telephone lines, to a compatible device using a similar communication protocol. There may be several different communication protocols used by a TTY device. For example, in the United States, a Baudot code protocol may be used asynchronously at various baud rates (e.g., “45.5” or “50” baud) and various bit rates (e.g., “1” start bit, “5” data bits, and/or “1.5” stop bits). Other protocols may include Dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF), V.21, V.23, etc.
Testing of TTY devices typically is a manual and time consuming task. Unlike conventional telephones which may be emulated during testing of network functions, current networks fail to provide such emulation for TTY devices.